


Angel Off-Switch

by cometcas (javabi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fallen Castiel, Fluff, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, M/M, Schmoop, Sleepiness, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/cometcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newly fallen Castiel struggles with falling asleep. Luckily Dean is there to lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Off-Switch

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/39873385404/imagine-your-otp-trying-to-get-comfortable-with) prompt on imagineyourotp

 

"Goodnight, Dean."

"Goodnight, babe."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I thought only the Impala was your baby."

"Yeah, she is. You’re kinda my baby too. It’s a term of endearment. It means I like you."

"But I’m not a baby. I’m several thousand years—"

"Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Shut up and go to sleep."

 

 -O-

 

"Dude. You’ve gotta stop moving. You’re driving me nuts."

"I’m sorry, Dean."

"it’s ok, man. Get comfortable and shut your eyes. I know this is still hard for you."

"Dean?"

"What?"

"I’m still hard for—"

"Oh, for Christ’s sake Cas! Nice try, but it’s time to _sleep_."

"Ok, Dean."

 

-O- 

 

"Dean?"

“ _What_?!”

"I want my grace back,"

"…I know, buddy. I know."

 

-O-

 

"Castiel. It’s 3am. Please. Go the fuck to sleep."

"I can’t get comfortable, Dean, I’m sorry. The process is still relatively new to me."

"All right, you know what, fine. C’mere."

"What?"

"Get over here. Closer. Christ, Cas,  _closer_. That’s more like it. Now put your back up against my chest and—“

"I know what spooning is, Dean."

"Awesome. So do it."

"You’re very warm."

"That’s the idea. Now shut up and sleep."

 

-O- 

 

"Dean?"

"Oh for the love of — you’re still awake?!"

"I’m sorry, Dean."

"It’s ok, I get it. Being human is rough. What do you need?"

"Can we… hold hands? Please?"

-pause-

"Yeah. Yeah, ok fine. Anything to knock you out. But I swear to God if you speak about this to anyone I’ll lock you in the trunk for a year. Capisce?"

"Yes, Dean. I capisce."

"Good. Now gimme your hand."

 

-O-

 

"Hey, Cas, I just want you to know that it’s nice having you back. I missed you. I just — I don’t know. You make me happy.

"Cas?"

-snoring-

"Ha. Note to self: hand holding plus chick flick moment equals angel off switch. Good to know."

 

-O- 

 

The next morning, Sam woke to find the door to his brother’s room wide open. Wondering if Dean and Cas were still asleep, he poked his head inside.

The hunter and the angel were a mere pile of entangled limbs on the bed. Castiel’s face was buried in Dean’s neck and he was snoring lightly into the latter’s jawline. Meanwhile Dean had an arm wrapped so fiercely around his fallen angel that a wendigo couldn’t pry them apart if it tried. More interesting (at least to Sam) was what Dean's other arm was doing. Dean and Cas' fingers were entwined above the blanket, and the younger Winchester couldn’t help but wonder if the couple had fallen asleep like that.

Closing the door softly, Sam smiled to himself. It seemed that his brother had allowed himself to be happy at last.

 


End file.
